Obsession
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Nord-Pas-de-Calais n'est pas idiot, il sait bien que son corse a été traumatisé. Probablement par un de ses précédents envahisseurs. Mais lequel ? (OC régionaux, villes)
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Obsession

Rating : M

Personnages : Nord-Pas-de-Calais - Corse - Gênes - autres

Résumé : Nord-Pas-de-Calais n'est pas idiot, il sait bien que son corse a été traumatisé. Probablement par un de ses précédents envahisseurs. Mais lequel ?

Note de l'auteur : Alors ça c'est le prélude, je ne sais pas en combien de parties va s'organiser le schmilblick, on verra plus tard...Je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire ça ^_^ Bonne lecture !

Crédits : Hetalia et les nations sont à Himaruya, les régions, Gênes et tout ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

* * *

><p>- Euh, Quentin, tu fais quoi là ?<p>

- Ben, je te prépare, tu voudrais pas que je te prenne comme ça, non plus ?

Corse gigota jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses mains sur les hanches de Nord-Pas-de-Calais et le renversa sur le lit, échangeant leurs positions. L'albinos aux yeux mauves haussa un sourcil alors que son brun secouait la tête.

- Non, non, non, tu ne me prends pas tout court.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que…Parce que ! Tu as à peine cent ans et moi plusieurs millénaires.

- Et alors ? Si on devait se baser sur des critères comme ça, je suis plus grand et plus fort physiquement que toi.

- Oui je sais mais…Je veux pas être en dessous.

Quentin l'observa mais ne chercha pas plus loin, allant l'embrasser en s'accrochant à lui. Il sentait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas grand-chose de lui s'il l'interrogeait. Tant pis, il irait chercher ailleurs le pourquoi du comment. Il n'était pas vieux, le nord-pas-de-calaisien, Corse n'avait pas tort, il n'était qu'un jeunot. Créé juste après la Révolution Française, en ce début de XXe siècle il n'avait à peine qu'une centaine d'années. Il ne sortait que depuis peu avec la région corse et, jusqu'ici, avait toujours fait office de soumis durant leurs ébats. Il avait bien tenté de changer les rôles, quelques fois. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre soin de son Christian, lui faire l'amour.

Mais rien à faire « Le corse ne se fait pas dominer », qu'il disait.

D'après lui, le corse avait surtout un sérieux traumatisme. Et il comptait bien découvrir qui l'avait provoqué pour lui régler son compte.

* * *

><p>- Alors, en enlevant toutes les anciennes nations, je m'y attellerais plus tard, je vais surtout me pencher sur Aragon, Toscane, Pise et Gênes…Aragon est en Espagne et les trois autres en Italie, autant commencer par les autres….Et Gênes est le plus prêt de la France.<p>

Avec l'aide de France, Nord-Pas-de-Calais avait listé tous les envahisseurs que Corse avait vu passer. Il allait leur rendre une petite visite et leur demander comment ils avaient traité son brun aux yeux bleus. Et gare à celui qu'il identifierait comme le responsable de son visible traumatisme.

Le voyage fut long et ennuyant, il observait les paysages défiler et changer, l'éloignant de ses mines et des silhouettes familières de ses terrils. Enfin, il parvint en Italie, suffocant sous la chaleur, et s'empressa d'aller frapper à la porte du génois. Un domestique vint lui ouvrir et l'emmena jusqu'au salon, le laissant seul avec la ville. Francis lui avait dit qu'il était un ancien royaume récemment intégré dans le Royaume d'Italie. Il semblait plutôt paisible pour quelqu'un ayant changé si brusquement de statut.

Tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, jambes croisés et un livre posée sur elles, un jeune homme lisait. Il leva son visage vers Quentin et ôta les lunettes qui couvraient ses yeux bleus comme la Méditerranée. De longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclées étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval haute derrière son crâne, lui donnant un air assez féminin. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un doux et timide sourire.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais balbutia la seule phrase qu'il savait dire en italien, à savoir « Bonjour, excusez-moi je suis français, je ne parle pas italien ». Son interlocuteur pencha la tête d'un air indulgent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je parle français. Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence d'un français en ma demeure ?

- Erm…Je suis Nord-Pas-de-Calais, une région française et, euh, je suis là pour éclaircir un mystère sur un bon ami à moi. Corse, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Toujours avec son doux sourire, le génois acquiesça.

- Il est, euh, je dirais traumatisé, je pense qu'un de ses envahisseurs s'est très mal comporté avec lui et…

Gênes perdit d'un coup son sourire et se leva, posant son livre à sa place. Quentin se demanda s'il n'avait pas trouvé son coupable lorsque l'italien lui attrapa sans douceur le poignet.

- Qui ?

- Euh…C'est ce que je cherche.

- France ? Je savais qu'il lui ferait du mal, ce…

- Eh, calme-toi ! France n'a rien fait, enfin, pas à ce niveau-là. Pour l'instant je comptais t'interroger, puis Pise, Toscane et Aragon.

- Je me suis extrêmement bien comporté avec Christian et…Quand je l'ai récupéré, je me disais bien qu'il était étrange !

Le génois sembla réfléchir, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Le français, lui, était ravi de s'être trouvé un allié.

- Je m'appelle Luciano, au fait.

- Quentin, enchanté Luciano. Je suis ravi d'avoir un allié, surtout pour parler italien…

- Haha, pas de souci là-dessus, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais pour ne rien te cacher, j'aimerais bien voir Corse, pour me donner une idée de comment il va aujourd'hui…

- Bien sûr !

Christian eut un sourire ravi lorsqu'il sentit l'aura de son amant nordiste faire irruption sur son île. Accompagné d'une autre aura qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, bien qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Peut un des départements de Quentin, ou une autre région à qui il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention (après tout, il n'était pas français depuis bien longtemps). Il en profita pour nettoyer sa maison et aérer en ouvrant les fenêtres. Il allait également commencer à cuisiner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Tout guilleret à l'idée de cette visite impromptue, il alla ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

Qui fondit immédiatement comme neige au soleil.

- No, no, no, innò !

Corse commença à reculer tout en continuer sa litanie de « no, no, no, innò ! » que Quentin traduisait par « Non, non, non et non ! » jusqu'à finir acculé dans sa propre cuisine, sous les regards curieux de ses visiteurs. Remarquant qu'il était bloqué, il grimpa sur son plan de travail et fila par la fenêtre.

L'albinos aux yeux mauves se précipita immédiatement à ladite fenêtre pour voir son petit ami disparaître derrière des buissons et entendit le rire clair et doux de Gênes derrière lui.

- Il a toujours eu du mal avec les surprises ! (il alla également à la fenêtre, s'y penchant pour chercher le corse du regard) Wouhou ! Corsica, arrêtes de faire l'enfant, mon cœur !

- Euh j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il…Euh…Pardon ? « Mon cœur » ?

- Bien sûr !

Le génois rosit comme une adolescente et enroula machinalement une de ses boucles autour de son index.

- Il est très discret là-dessus, surtout depuis qu'il n'est plus sous ma responsabilité, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

L'italien ne sembla pas remarquer le ton atrocement menaçant qu'employait son interlocuteur et continua sur sa lancée.

- Mais ça va faire plusieurs siècles déjà qu'on est ensembles

Nord-Pas-de-Calais mit le sombre crétin rougissant à la porte, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu sa pioche entre les mains. L'italien n'aurait pas fait long feu. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche et se prit la tête entre les mains, ne sachant pas s'il devait être en colère ou désespéré. Il tentait d'aider Christian, son Christian, et découvrait qu'il le trompait avec un fichu italien ! Il entendit distinctement le corse revenir dans la pièce par la fenêtre et s'approcher de lui, sûrement pour l'enlacer, mais l'en empêcha d'un geste sec. Le brun soupira et se plaça devant lui, s'asseyant pour se trouver plus bas que son albinos aux yeux mauves.

- Allons bon, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a raconté. Que j'étais l'amour de sa vie, que je l'aimais, que s'il était une femme je l'aurais demandé en mariage, que...

- Tu as l'air bien au courant, le coupa Quentin, amer.

Un nouveau soupira échappa au corse qui croisa ses jambes, en tailleur, et se mit à se balancer machinalement.

- Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici...

- Parce que je cherchais lequel de tes envahisseurs avait pu te traumatiser et il a voulu m'aider.

- Ah bah ça, vous auriez pu chercher très longtemps comme ça. Il était juste à côté de toi. Mais je suppose qu'il ne réalise pas vraiment...

- Ah, il t'a traumatisé ? Pourquoi ? Il baise pas assez bien ?

- Quentin, s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi...Il est...Gênes est...Fou. Fou amoureux de moi, certes, mais aussi fou dans sa tête. Je veux dire...Il m'aime, et il est persuadé que je l'aime aussi. Quand je lui dis non, pour lui c'est du déni, quand je me débat, pour lui c'est pour mettre du piment dans notre relation, quand je l'insulte, c'est soi-disant que je n'arrive pas à exprimer mon amour...Il dit recevoir des messages télépathiques pleins d'amour de ma part et il suffit que j'ai le malheur de le regarder pour qu'il soit convaincu que c'est une preuve d'amour éternel ! Et en plus de ça à l'époque, c'était un Royaume puissant, alors il avait droit à ses crises de Folie lui aussi, et ça ne l'a pas franchement arrangé...

- ...Et je dois avaler ça ?

- Quentin ! Je t'assure, c'est vrai, il...Où est-il ?

- Dehors. A sa place.

- D'accord, si je le laisse entre, tu ne lui sautes pas dessus, et tu observes.

Le nord-pas-de-calaisien accepta, dans l'espoir que Corse lui prouve effectivement qu'il était un homme fidèle en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, et alla se mettre dans un coin où il serait sûr de ne pas déranger. Corse ouvrir et, aussitôt, le génois lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le brun le repoussa, le faisant tomber, mais l'italien se releva pour l'enlacer en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait. Et Christian eut beau faire, eut beau dire, rien ne décrocha Gênes, qui rougit même de plaisir lorsque l'objet de ses pensées eut le malheur de l'appeler par son prénom. Au bout d'un moment, lassé, le corse lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir et de ne plus bouger s'il ne voulait pas qu'il se fâche.

Luciano obéit sans protester. Avec joie même.

Lui indiquant de l'attendre ici, Corse disparut dans une autre pièce avec Quentin, poussant un soupir las.

- Tu vois ?

- ...En effet c'est...Assez impressionnant.

- Et encore, je suis étonné qu'il m'ait obéi. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne suis plus sous sa domination... Mais dis-toi que je l'ai côtoyé cinq siècles, enfin, plus, mais avant il n'osait pas trop me toucher. C'est assez effrayant.

- Et c'est lui qui t'a traumatisé ? D'accord, il est...Spécial, mais...

- Ah, il faudrait que je te raconte tout. Appelons Italie histoire qu'il le récupère et je te dis tout.

* * *

><p>Alors ? :3<p>

Alors la folie de Gênes, certains d'entre vous l'ont deviné peut-être, c'est l'érotomanie, un terme pas encore inventé à l'époque où se passe l'histoire.

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, je sais, énorme attente, comme pour mes chapitres mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire de "longs textes" (le lycée tout ça tout ça) et celui ci notamment recquiert une certaine précision historique et les recherches qui vont avec...Enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Corse eut beaucoup de mal à rouvrir les yeux, son corps tout entier était endolori. C'était fini. Il était complètement et entièrement sous la domination de Gênes à présent. Plus moyen de lui échapper en se réfugiant chez Pise, sa jolie Pise, ou chez l'autre imbécile d'Aragon. Cette fois, il était fichu, complètement fichu. Il se redressa sur ses coudes en grimaçant et baissa les yeux sur son torse. De larges bandages l'entouraient. Il ne se rappelait plus comment il s'était blessé. C'était sans importance de toute manière.<p>

- Corsica, tu es réveillé ?

Il fut tenté de s'enfoncer dans le lit et de faire semblant de dormir mais ça ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. Il soupira et répondit par l'affirmative. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un jeune homme aux très féminins et aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent en voyant le brun assis et il s'en approcha doucement, posant sa main sur son front.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- J'ai connu des réveils meilleurs...

- C'est normal, tu es blessé, ça ira mieux après. (il soupira) Pise veut te voir, une vraie furie, elle m'a menacé de "m'arracher la moitié du visage avec les ongles". Dis lui que tu ne veux plus la voir.

- Laisse-la venir elle...

- Dis lui que tu ne veux plus la voir.

- Mais c'est ma...

- Je m'en fiche. J'ai toléré que tu la côtoie ces derniers siècles mais ça suffit, maintenant tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Tu n'as plus à aller te consoler dans ses bras de mon absence...(il se pencha et l'enlaça doucement) Je suis là à présent, tout ira mieux...

Christian soupira et laissa tomber, sentant que c'était lui qui se ferait arracher la moitié du visage s'il insistait. Sa pauvre Pise...Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter malheureusement, il sentait bien qu'il ne risquait pas de sortir de cette maison pendant un bon moment. Et qu'en plus si le génois le surprenait avec elle, ils en prendraient tous les deux pour leur grade. Il serait même capable de se venger sur ses régions ou ses villes...Tant pis, la pisane comprendrait sûrement. Elle connaissait Gênes et sa fascination plus que malsaine.

Le brun bouclé le lâcha et lui caressa doucement le visage en souriant.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ?

- Je dis pas non...

Il ne disait surtout pas non pour un peu de paix et d'espace vital. Il avait intérêt à se libérer au plus vite de ce type sinon il...

Un bruit de verre cassé retentit, le faisant tendre l'oreille. Un bruit de pas précipités se rapprocha et il se fit remarquer que fermer la porte à clé pourrait être un très bon plan de survie. Mais trop tard, le génois revint et le plaqua contre le matelas, s'asseyant sur son bassin. Corse déglutit en voyant le long morceau de verre qui se trouvait dans la main de l'autre. Du sang en coulait. Gênes ne supportait pas la vue de son propre sang et ça avait souvent tendance à le faire basculer dans une de ses crises de Folie si...Dévastatrices.

- Tu es entièrement sous ma domination à présent, Corsica ~ Pise et Aragon ne pourront plus m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux de toi en prétendant que je n'ai pas le droit de t'abîmer puisque tu étais une possession commune...A présent tu es une possession privée, privée et rien qu'à moi !

- Erm...Ecoutes...

- Pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Tu n'as aucun droit de toute façon puisque tu es à moi !

Le génois éclata de rire comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus drôle du siècle et entreprit de défaire les bandages du corse. Christian aurait bien protesté et se serait bien débattu mais il se sentait encore trop faible pour ne serait-ce que lever le bras. Il vit vaguement Gênes brandir son morceau de verre et s'évanouit à nouveau.

* * *

><p>D'accord, cette fois-ci il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux. Il avait bien compris la leçon tout à l'heure, faire semblant de dormir restait la meilleure option. Quoique. Il allait peut-être en ouvrir discrètement un pour voir qu'est-ce qui se trouvait à côté de lui, collé contre son corps. Il avait bien sa petite idée cela dit. Ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux, il soupira. Luciano s'était blottit contre lui sans gêne et dormait avec un large sourire de bonheur. S'il n'était pas un schizophrène complètement fou faisant des crises de Folie à tout va, Corse aurait presque pu le trouver mignon. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait de nouveaux bandages, notamment sur l'épaule. A tous les coups l'autre lui avait fait une belle estafilade avec son morceau de verre...<p>

Le sentant gigoter, Gênes se réveilla à son tour et se redressa pour venir l'embrasser gentiment dans le cou, posant un doigt sur son épaule d'un air soucieux.

- Tu t'es blessé avec un morceau de verre, maladroit...

Christian dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour retenir un "C'est dur de se blesser à l'épaule avec un morceau de verre. Surtout que je n'ai pas de verre. SURTOUT QUE C'EST TOI QUI M'A AGRESSE ESPECE DE GRAND MALADE !". Il se contenta d'acquiescer en grimaçant. Il se rebellerait plus tard, quand il serait guéri. Pour l'instant, acquiescer et obtempérer était bien. Le génois lui fit un gentil sourire et lui caressa les cheveux avant de se lever.

- Repose-toi, il faut que je règle quelques petites choses avec les barbares qui t'ont envahi auparavant.

- Attends, je veux venir !

- Tu te reposes.

- Mais...

- Corsica. Tu te reposes.

- Mais merda ! Ca me concerne tout de même !

Gênes lui lança un regard froid.

- Quand on emmène un cheval à l'abattoir, Corsica, ça le concerne et pourtant on ne lui demande pas son avis. (il reprit un gentil sourire) Tu vas te blesser encore plus si tu viens, dors encore un peu.

Le corse se laissa tomber sur son matelas avec un soupir. Ca avait le mérite d'être clair au moins.

- ...Ca se passe où ? Ici ou à Pise ou à Gênes...?

- A Pise. Je tiens tout particulièrement à ce qu'elle ne remette pas un pied sur cette île, vois-tu. Je serais donc absent pour quelques temps...Je demanderais à une de tes villes de veiller sur toi. Cardo peut-être...D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je pense que...Hm...On pensait faire une ville fortifiée dans ce coin là...

- Une ville fortifiée ?

- Oui pour te défendre des invasions marines, vois-tu...Enfin le projet est encore à mûrir. Sur ce, je vais te laisser. Le temps de traverser l'île, puis la mer...

Corse marmonna un "Je te souhaite de te perdre dans la montagne" que Gênes n'entendit pas (fort heureusement pour lui). Une heure de câlins et d'adieux déchirants (le plus déchirant pour Christian étant surtout la douleur dans son épaule), le brun bouclé fut parti. ENFIN parti. Cette histoire de ville fortifiée génoise en plein sur ses côtes ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup. De toute façon, il sentait que beaucoup de choses n'allaient pas lui plaire dans les années à venir...Voire les siècles. Quoique, il préférait se dire qu'il arriverait à se libérer dans le courant du siècle prochain.

Gênes était une République, une des quatre républiques maritimes d'Italia, avec Venise, Pise et Amalfi. Mais cette République aurait très bien pu enorgueillir du nom d'Empire au vu du nombre de territoires qu'elle s'était déjà accaparée. Cela faisait déjà trois siècles environ que le génois se disputait la mer Tyrrhénienne avec Pise (et, plus récemment, Aragon) y compris le contrôle des deux principales îles s'y trouvant, lui-même et son frère adoptif Sardaigne. Au départ, Pise avait largement le contrôle puis...Gênes avait lentement repoussé les pisans, s'accaparant le Nord de la Sardaigne, le Sud de la Corse...Et à présent, il le possédait entièrement. Bien qu'Aragon avait râlé et ressorti son vieux titre de "Roi de Corse et de Sardaigne", les génois n'avaient cédé que la Sardaigne (ce sale veinard). A la limite, finir sous la couronne d'Aragon ne pouvait pas être pire que l'occupation génoise...Même s'il avait entendu une rumeur disant que l'aragonais avait forcé au mariage le puissant Catalogne et en avait fait "sa femme". Il eut une pensée compatissante pour le catalan en songeant que si Gênes apprenait cette rumeur, il serait bien fichu de le marier aussi en le faisant passer pour une femme.

Brr.

* * *

><p>Corse avait rarement vu Gênes d'aussi mauvaise humeur et espérait très sincèrement ne pas le revoir souvent. Ca avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Surtout quand on connaissait les sautes d'humeur du personnage. Au stade où il en était de toute manière, ce n'était plus des sautes d'humeur mais des crises destructrices. Pise, Sardaigne et Aragon devait le sentir aussi puisqu'ils avaient éloigné leurs sièges du génois. Vatican, elle, semblait calme, comme à son habitude. Cette jeune femme était toujours calme, si singulière qu'elle était. La première chose étonnante chez elle étant son sexe. Une femme pour représenter le Vatican, la cité papale, c'était original. Ensuite, sa jeunesse. Elle avait déjà quelques siècles mais semblait n'en avoir que douze ou treize, lui donnant un visage lisse et des yeux emplis de l'innocence de la jeunesse. Innocence bien fausse car tous ici savaient à quel point elle était retors. C'était elle-même qui les avait tous réuni en cette année 1305, huit ans après la conquête de Corse par Gênes.<p>

- Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans un état pareil, Gênes. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Justement ! Boniface VIII il m'envoie Aragon, je repousse Aragon, c'est bon, point final ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin Clement V de recommencer la même chose ? En plus c'est le même roi ! Jacques II j'en ai ma claque moi de Jacques II, si je revoie Jacques II sur mon île, il va y rester Jacques II !

- J'avoue être d'accord avec lui, déclara Pise en croisant les bras et les jambes. J'ai déjà repoussé Jacques II de la Sardaigne, on va peut-être arrêter les frais ici ? Il peut pas rester chez lui Jacques II, non ?

- Alors déjà vous ne parlez pas comme ça de Jacques le Conquérant. (tous roulèrent des yeux) Ensuite je vous signale que c'est lui qui a le titre de roi de Corse et de Sardaigne et que le Pape lui-même a déclaré que ces deux îles, ici présentes...

- Ah, merci ! On nous a remarqué tiens ! lâcha ironiquement Sardaigne.

Corse acquiesça en soupirant. Quoique pour le coup, se faire oublier n'était pas si mal que ça.

- ...Ces îles ici présentes, donc, devaient me revenir. Donc, elles me reviennent, point. Défaite ou pas défaite par le passé. S'il le faut, je vous combat à nouveau !

- Tu vas te reprendre une bonne grosse défaite et tu iras chialer dans les jupes de ta gonzesse !

- Sardaigne, honnêtement, tu préfères être avec moi ou avec Pise ?

- Avec Pise.

- Et avec moi ou avec Gênes ?

- ...Mon instinct de survie me recommande de ne pas répondre à cette question.

Gênes lui envoya un regard noir qui le fit déglutir et bénir Pise qui l'occupait actuellement. Corse profita que le génois soit trop occupé à discuter avec les autres grandes puissances pour se rapprocher de son frère adoptif sarde. De toute manière, les autres ne semblaient pas décidés à les inclure dans la conversation.

- T'as des nouvelles de Sicile ?

- Hm, Pise me laisse aller le voir...Il est un peu triste.

- Ah ?

- Bah avant il était avec son normand là, il était le Royaume de Sicile, c'était pas trop mal, pas d'oppression rien...Mais il n'y a pas longtemps il a été envahi et ledit normand est retourné chez lui. Bon. Après je crois qu'il n'a pas trop osé se plaindre à moi après les années dorées qu'il a eu vu que que j'ai...Ce qu'ON, même, a eu nous pendant ce temps là.

- J'imagine...Et il se passe quoi sinon, de manière générale dans le monde ?

- T'es mignon mais tu peux cherche toi même non ?

- Non. Je suis séquestré chez moi et j'ai interdiction de voir quiconque sans en avertir Gênes. Même mes villes il faut que je le tienne au courant...Tu sais de quoi il a peur ?

- Que tu le trompes parce que c'est un connard ?

- Raté. Que je me jette désespérément dans les bras de n'importe qui parce que je ne supporte pas son absence.

Le sarde rigola malgré lui et un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre. Corse eut d'ailleurs la joie de capter le regard meurtrier de "son" génois qui n'avait pas apprécié son éloignement. Vatican se leva et leur sourit gentiment, visiblement prête à partir, suivie d'Aragon.

- Nous avons finalement décidé que si Gênes et Pise veulent vous garder, ce sera par les armes.

- OH MON DIEU JE SUIS TELLEMENT SURPRIS QUELLE DECISION INNATENDUE ! Personne ne savait que ça finirait comme ça, noooon, pas du tout !

La blonde et l'espagnol quittèrent la pièce sans faire attention à Sardaigne, laissant Gênes et Pise qui se fixaient d'un air...Douloureux. Ce fut finalement le génois qui ouvrit la bouche.

- Pise, au vu de la situation...Nous devons nous allier.

- En effet...Pour un temps seulement.

- Sinon moi je propose qu'on aie l'indépendance comme ça, hop, pas de conflit ! Magique non ?

Gênes émit un "tch" méprisant à l'intention du sarde et se leva pour s'approcher de Corse qui se demandait si disparaître dans son fauteuil était possible. Il l'attrapa par le col et le releva de force, le poussant devant lui pour le faire sortir. Sardaigne et Pise s'entre-regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert, une pensée compatissant pour le pauvre brun qui allait sûrement se prendre une raclée dans les règles une fois rentré.

* * *

><p>C'est terminé pour cette seconde partie, encore désolée pour l'attente !<p>

Review ? :3


End file.
